


How Long Will I Love You

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Some much needed fluff.





	How Long Will I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I’m still here guys. I was feeling pretty shitty last night, even though it had been a while since everything blew up, so I wrote this to make myself feel better. Hopefully it’ll do the same for you guys. Also, thank you for the overwhelming love on my last one. I’m so glad we’re all still together. 
> 
> Onward and Upward!!!

*Songs in order of appearance: [One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ix9NXVIbm2A)\- Ed Sheeran, [Electric Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYr96YYEaZY)- Børns, [Lose My Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG8KdrXa8GU)\- Dean Lewis and[ How Long Will I Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an4ySOlsUMY)\- Ellie Goulding.

 

 

Chris watches Darren carefully pluck out a wandering melody on his guitar, admiring the way he tucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he focuses, and the way his lashes flutter closed every once in a while.

 

They’re spread out on the bed, Chris backed up against the headboard, a drowsy Brian curled up in his lap, and Darren cross-legged in front of him. He and Darren are stealing a couple of hours together before Chris has to attend a meeting, and it’s unspoken that they’ll spend it cooped up in the bedroom.

 

This whole ordeal has, if anything, brought them even closer together, and every spare moment is spent with each other.

 

The wandering melody Darren’s been playing turns into something more familiar, and Chris smiles.

 

“ _Tell me that you’ll turn down the man,_

_who asks for your hand,_

_cause you’re waiting for me._ ”

 

Darren grins up through his lashes at Chris while he sings, and Chris pretends to roll his eyes. As soon as the lines have been sung, Darren switches tempo, speeding up to a fast paced rhythm.

 

“ _Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_ _  
_ _I can't let you go now that I got it_

  
_And all I need is to be struck_ _  
_ By your electric love...”

 

Chris bursts out in a quiet laugh, startling Brian off his lap. Darren exaggerates the word “ _love_ ”, raising his eyebrows and pouting,  before scooting closer, all the while continuing to play. This time, it slows down into something more melancholy, and suddenly Chris’ throat dries up.  

 

“' _Cause I only lose my mind when I ain't got you…_ ”

 

Darren’s eyes fall shut as Chris reaches out to run his knuckles against his cheek. The skin is soft under the light stubble, and Darren leans into his touch, shoulders relaxing imperceptibly.

 

“No sad songs,” Chris whispers for the first time since Darren’s started singing. “You’ll make me cry, sweetheart.”  


 

Darren smiles softly, nuzzling into Chris’ hand for a moment before starting a new tune. This time, his eyes flicker up to meet Chris’ as he sings.

 

“ _How long will I love you?_ ”

 

He sings it like a real question, tipping his head to the side like as the words fall out. Chris mirrors his movement as Darren answers himself.

 

“ _As long as stars are above you_ _  
_ _And longer if I can”_

 

They’re now close enough that their knees are pressed up against each other, and Chris can see the tendons in Darren’s wrists move as he plays.

 

“ _We're all traveling through time together_ _  
_ _Every day of our lives_ ”

 

Chris has the sudden, overwhelming urge to join in- to profess his love in the way Darren so often does. To give back the love he so bountifully receives. Darren’s eyes widen as Chris’ clear voice joins the melody.

 

“ _All we can do is do our best_ _  
_ _To relish this remarkable ride_ ”

 

Chris laughs when Darren’s fingers stumble over the strings, falling still when Chris finishes humming the last part of the song.

 

“Do you remember when I first made you listen to that song?” he asks quietly, setting aside the guitar to gather Chris’ hands in his own.

 

“Yeah. I cried and you freaked out.”

 

Darren smiles, staring down at their joined hands. “Only because you never cried.” He’s silent for a moment. “I listened to that album about twenty times that day, and every time that song came on, it was like you were in every lyric.”

 

Chris tilts Darren’s chin up so that their eyes meet.

 

“Call me a hopeless romantic, but that was when- I knew. Like when you realise something so concrete, that it’s unshakeable.”

 

Chris’ heart stutters in his chest. “You _are_ a hopeless romantic,” he manages to get out, the waver in his voice betraying his insides.

 

“A hopeless romantic who lucked out.”

 

“That you did,” Chris grins, batting his lashes coquettishly before Darren tackles him down for a kiss that turns into a hundred more.


End file.
